


Challenge Accepted!

by BookDragon6127



Series: Les Amis Modern One-shots [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon6127/pseuds/BookDragon6127
Summary: This was a health project that I decided turn into a fanfic





	Challenge Accepted!

 "I can handle it!" Enjolras argued as he climbed the steps of the cafe.

 

"No, you can't," Grantaire sighed. He's been arguing with his boyfriend for the past quarter of an hour. "You trip on air. How do you plan to climb the roof?"

 

"They're just Christmas lights, Grantaire."

 

"On the roof."

 

"I'm passing law school, leading civil rights rallies and dating you. I can handle hanging up Christmas lights." The pair got to the open window on the third floor.

 

"Twenty bucks this doesn't end well."

 

"Challenge accepted. Watch me."

 

Grantaire sighed again then went outside to watch the carnage. Next to him was their friend Combeferre.

 

"One of these days he's going to get himself killed from something stupid like this," he grumbled to Grantaire in exasperation.

 

"He's too stubborn for his own good," Grantaire agreed.

 

Enjolras climbed out the window and began stringing the lights. He got one part up,then two, then three, then- crack. The old window sill gave out and Enjolras plummeted.

 

It was as if Grantaire was watching Enjolras hit the ground in slow motion. When he finally crashed, he tried to land standing. This caused him to crumpled instantly. Grantaire and Combeferre surged forward at once. Combeferre being the quicker of two got there first."This isn't good," he remarked.When Grantaire saw, he nearly puked.

 

Enjolras'right leg was covered in blood.The pair could see the bone poking through his skin. Aside from that, he also had a large cut running down his arm from scraping against the side of the building. Enjolras groaned as he tried to sit up. This jolted Combeferre into action.

 

"Grantaire call 9-1-1 for an ambulance." When nothing happened, he tried again. "GRANTAIRE!"

 

"Right!" He fumbled for his phone as he rushedly called. After letting the dispatcher know where they were, what happen, they said they'd send an ambulance and Grantaire could hang up. As soon he was done, Combeferre called to Grantaire to get the first aid kit from the cafe. He was holding his sweatshirt around Enjolras' leg to stem the bleeding. Extremely motivated, Grantaire sprained inside and grabbed the large box they kept by the door for emergencies. Inside, there should be enough equipment to help Enjolras before the ambulance could get there. Back outside, Combeferre pulled out gauze, gloves, and bandages then threw them at Grantaire.

 

"Handle the cut on his arm while I get his leg," he instructed. Following Combeferre instructions, he put the gloves on the applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Once it began to clot, Grantaire could see a piece of the wooden sill sticking out.

 

" 'Ferre?" he asked hesitantly. He glanced down to where Combeferre was. Ferre had wrapped Enjolras' leg around where the bone was sticking out in a splint. There was a gauze pad around where the most blood was coming from. He also had an ice pack around where the skin broke. "Combeferre?" Grantaire tried again.

 

"What?"

 

"There's a piece of wood in his arm." Combeferre cursed under his breath.

 

"Alright, you come down here and keep some pressure on the open part. While you're at it make sure he's breathing." Grantaire's blood ran cold. How could he forget to make sure En was breathing? He shifted his attention to Enjolras' head. Luckily, his chest seemed to rise up and down even if it was a little staggered.

 

"He's still breathing."

 

"Good. Quick switch with me," Combeferre instructed appearing quite unfazed through all this. Grantaire did as he was told and out enough pressure on the wound to stem the blood. He watched as 'Ferre wrapped a bandage around the piece of wood making it stable. After about a minute more of this, Grantaire heard the shrieking of ambulance sirens.

 

After Enjolras was at the hospital, the adrenaline rush that Grantaire felt from when En fell had vanished and everything became a blur. Once En go home, things started to return to a normal pace. One day after getting home from work, Enjolras passed him a twenty-dollar bill.

 

"I guess I lost that bet," he added. Grantaire laughed.

 

"You think? Keep the twenty but promise me you won't be climbing anymore window sills."

 

"Deal." 


End file.
